Mr Darcy
by Book maniac13
Summary: what would have happened if bingley had noticed a few things and mentioned them to darcy. fixed this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-**

**I wrote this earlier and began posting it, but I really screwed things up with it. I divided the story up on my computer, but didn't save it before I posted it on the site. So I accidentally gave people the first three chapters in one. I feel pretty stupid for making that mistake. Also, I had a possible idea for the next part, but changed it. So I now realize that none of it would have made sense had I continued it. I am so sorry for the confusion and such things. Here is the real story.**

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy lounged in the dining room of Netherfield, finishing up breakfast in silence. It had been a rather lazy day so far. Darcy, if he was truthful, hoped that Bingley would continue to be lost in thoughts of Miss Bennett for a while, for Darcy had things of his own to think of. He did not approve of this attachment his friend had formed, Wickham was around, waiting to snatch away some unsuspecting young girl, plus with his confusing feelings for Miss Elizabeth Bennett, he had a lot on his mind. He was both disappointed and surprised when his friend began speaking suddenly.

"You know, Darcy, some folks around here might think you're more stuck up then shy," he said thoughtfully, not even glancing at Darcy. The silent man raised an eyebrow in question. Bingley continued. "You're very antisocial until you get to know people and this new company might not be used to you yet."

"What makes you think this?" Darcy asked, not sure what to believe as of that moment.

"As great as Ja-" He paused. "Miss Bennett is, she seems a little intimidated by you. And once, at a ball, I heard her trying to defend you against Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas. Sweet as she is, you haven't shown yourself to her so she had little to use. They stopped as soon as they saw me, of course. But Miss Bennett sees the best in everyone so I can only imagine how little good you've shown her," he paused again, "and her sisters to have her fail like that."

Darcy's heart sunk at this. While he had been fighting his attachment to Elizabeth, she'd remained in his mind nonetheless and hopes had started arising. He shook his head slightly, as though it could shake her out for the time being. It didn't work, unfortunately, and Bingley looked at Darcy expectantly.

"I guess I could try and be friendlier," Darcy tried, hoping to quiet Bingley quickly.

"Good. Oh, and another word of advice," Bingley continued, "is that you may want to be careful regarding Miss Elizabeth Bennett."

Darcy blushed softly at this.

"While you are trying to hide your infatuation for her, I'm your friend. I can see it," Bingley said with a smile. "But she's grown attached to Wickham as of late, it would seem. So any encounters with her may cause old problems to be explained."

Darcy nodded and quickly thanked his companion. His head was spinning. Had he been too busy noticing the lovely vision herself that he hadn't noticed her recent friends? This worried him for a few moments, but then Darcy calmed and turned to his own friend.

"And I should warn you to be careful with Miss Bennett. You can't be sure she shares your feelings."

Bingley rolled his eyes. Obviously, nothing could end his good mood. "She's worth the risk." He rose and patted Darcy on the shoulder in an almost sarcastic way. "I can look out for myself." And he left for Longbourn, abandoning Darcy to dwell with his thoughts.

Darcy was quite put out. It seemed that all his plans had gone awry already. His developing feelings for Elizabeth were beginning to become less bearable. He'd been starting to plan ways to tell her. But not now. She found him prideful and her mind had been poisoned by that filthy George Wickham. Fitzwilliam Darcy did not encounter problems often, but when he did, they plagued him. He knew he would be able to think of nothing else until he at least began to solve this. So Darcy sat at that table until he'd developed a hasty plan. He decided to run it by Bingley later. As Darcy stood up finally, a servant came in and handed him a letter from Lady Catherine. While the lord was not too pleased at this, he opened it quickly. It was an invitation to stay with her and her daughter, Anne, for a few weeks. He did not dislike his aunt, but he didn't appreciate how she always hinted that he would someday be expected to marry Anne, his cousin. "Hint" was not a strong enough word, he silently decided, folding the letter up and putting it in his pocket for later. Darcy would go to his aunt's, only to return and win over Elizabeth Bennett, he decided with finality as he began making arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

You can imagine his surprise when Darcy found he would not need to return to Netherfield to win over his darling Elizabeth. He hadn't been aware that she had gone to stay with her friend, Miss Lucas, or Mrs. Collins, now. Poor girl had married that rather annoying clergyman, Darcy remembered darkly. The same one who had proposed to his own dear Elizabeth not long before. He said a silent prayer of thanks that she had refused the odd little man and tried to hide his emotions as his aunt told him her opinions on the visitors.

Darcy rethought his former plan. It could be revised to start befriending her here, he decided and set to work figuring out the details immediately. He asked his aunt to invite the Collins' and their guests, which was unlike him. Usually, dining with just family suited him fine. Darcy wasn't sociable more then necessary.

"Something is not quite right with my nephew," Lady Catherine mused to herself in between barking orders and interrupting conversations.

To Darcy, it seemed like it was forever before the guests arrived and dinner began. But the second she arrived, he knew it was too late for him. He loved her. She hadn't said a word yet and already he was noticing the way she held herself so confidently, yet full of playfulness. An amused smile was on her lips and she mumbled things to Mrs. Collins as they came into Lady Catherine's home. Even a glance gave away trances of her personality and he loved her more for it. His feelings were seeping out of him and, half joking with himself, Darcy looked in a mirror quickly to see if he looked any different, if his feelings were portrayed on his face. But no. He had the same stoic expression as always. No fear of her learning yet.

Dinner was uneventful, but after dinner, Lady Catherine demanded that Elizabeth play the pianoforte for them all. Darcy was soon caught up in conversation, but out of the corner of his eye he saw his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam turning pages for Elizabeth. As soon as he could, he left the conversation and stumbled, feeling part mad, over to her. She looked at him for a moment, then proceeded to tell Fitzwilliam how he, Darcy, had acted to the country folk. Darcy could feel his face blush remembering how she'd looked to him then and how horrible he'd been to her, especially.

"Oh Colonel!" Lady Catherine was calling. Fitzwilliam said a quick goodbye and went to his aunt.

"I'm afraid I've never apologized for how I acted. I am deeply sorry for offending everyone so," Darcy offered, taking over the page turning for her. She looked up at him in surprise and missed a note by accident, quickly looking back at the sheet music to continue playing.

"I must admit I was not expecting that, Sir."

"Why not?"

"You have always seemed so indifferent and aloof to us below you."

He was shocked. "Below me?"

"Do you not consider us so?"

"Why should I?"

"Your actions say it daily. Your lack of caring for who we all really are speaks much louder than anything you could say." He was glad she was looking at the pianoforte and the music so she couldn't see him wince at her words.

"I'm afraid you have severely misjudged me, Miss Elizabeth. If that is how I have acted, it was not intentional."

"Then can you explain your actions, Mr. Darcy?" She glanced up at him with a gloat. It seemed like a challenge.

"I am content with my way of life. However, I am someone who is not entirely comfortable around people I don't know. It's not them. Not at all. I do not require more friends for the most part because I like the ones that I have already taken the time to acquire. So I don't try to be extroverted for that reason. Also, I'm more solitary until well-aquainted. It may seem like pride or disdain, but I can assure you it's not. Ask Bingley. Ask Fitzwilliam, if you must. I am terribly shy."

"Shy, are you?"

"Yes. Fitzwilliam and Bingley would not notice it. I've known them for years and they are like brothers to me. But large groups of people make me nervous. I don't know what to say. Especially at the first ball, when I was in a new environment and not sure what I could have in common with these people I'd never met before."

Elizabeth finished her piece and stood up. "You seem to be curing yourself of it, Sir, because that is the most I have ever heard you say in one conversation." She smiled at him for a moment. Then it faded. "Regretfully, Mr. Wickham has informed me of his misfortunes involving you. You know him. What excuse can you have to treat the poor man so terribly?"

Darcy resisted the urge to scoff at her foolish words. He instead coughed and took a step close to her to whipser. "Now, Miss, is not a good time to speak of what has transpired between George Wickham and myself. Someday, I hope you will know the truth. But tonight, I shall have to leave you wondering." And he returned to the group. Darcy would have loved to tell Elizabeth everything then and there, but conversations that lasted too long seemed to call to Lady Catherine to join in, especially private ones. He simply hoped he would get to see Elizabeth again under better circumstances.

Darcy had to admit he felt a little proud of himself for speaking more boldly then he had planned to do. Because of what Bingley had told him, he began to notice her looks of disdain towards him from time to time. However, he was not entirely unsatisfied, as it was a start that she was even looking at (or thinking about?) him. Darcy again dared to hope. Even if she was attached to Wickham, that could soon be remedied once she knew what kind of monster he was, what he had done to a dear sister. Surely Elizabeth would understand protecting Georgiana.

That night, Darcy went to sleep satisfied for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

However, he knew it wouldn't last. With Elizabeth invited to dinner at least once a week, he had to do plenty to try and gain her trust. This was very frustrating. Some nights she would tease him to no end and other nights ignore him all together. Sometimes she'd sit by the window and just look out. He always wondered what she was thinking about on nights like that.

Even when the Collins' weren't invited to dinner, Darcy would try and call on them every few days. He never tired of seeing Elizabeth. While seeing her kept him holding on, speaking with her helped him understand his emotions more and see how real and dangerous they really could be. There were times when he'd lie alone in bed, wishing he could just hold her once. It hurt him, yet invigorated him at the same time. He knew what he wanted, what his goal was. He was just struggling to get it.

And how he was struggling! Often when he called, she was out or gossiping with Charlotte. Though she was always nice enough when he was there, she never sought to have a conversation like they did at her first dinner at Rosings. He never sought either, figuring she would talk if she desired it.

One morning, Darcy stopped by the home of the Collins' only to find them not there. Elizabeth was the only one, besides a still sleeping Maria. She welcomed him nicely enough and then sat down as if expecting something. He stood nervously before her, silent. Finally, she laughed.

"Well, Mr. Darcy. I see you have gotten shy again."

He smiled. "It seems I have."

"And what shall I do to coax out of you words and conversation?"

"You could ask me a question and we could see what transpires," Darcy suggested, taking a seat.

Elizabeth grinned. "Excellent." She thought for a moment. "Something you said the other night seemed very interesting."

He thought back, wondering what he possibly could've said to interest her. It gave him chills to think about it.

"Will you tell me why you and Wickham are not friends?"

He hadn't been expecting that. Darcy stood and paced around for a moment. Finally, he explained to her about how much he loved his sister and how Wickham might have spoiled her for her money. Elizabeth looked horrified.

"Not Mr. Wickham!" she cried at first, taken aback. But as Mr. Darcy explained at further lengths, she seemed to understand more.

"I must admit that I have completely misjudged two people. I apologize for that," she said, shaking her head at the thought of Wickham's treachery. "How can I be forgiven for being so blind and rude?"

Darcy shook his own head. "There is nothing you need do. It's been remedied." Then he thought about it. "Actually, I would love for you to meet my sister someday. She is a sweet girl still, though more on her guard. She could use a better role model then Caroline." He rolled his eyes a bit at the thought of Caroline teaching Georgiana how to be a good lady. Elizabeth laughed softly.

As he was leaving, Elizabeth followed him to the door. "Will you call again?" she asked, unaware of his schedule of sorts.

"I hope so." Darcy said with a smile. He was more satisfied with this last conversation. She had finally learned the truth about Wickham. And she had asked him to call again. On his way back to Rosings, he played the scene over again and again in his mind. Lovely Elizabeth...

Unfortunately, Lady Catherine did not agree. As soon as he walked in, she beckoned for him and began instructing him in how to ask for her daughter's hand. He listened, pretending to be interested, but really he was feeling a bit sick. He had forgotten about his aunt's expectations. Anne was fine, but she was no Elizabeth. Finally, Darcy spoke up.

"I do not intend to marry Anne," he said quietly. Lady Catherine gasped.

"Whyever not?"

"I am elsewhere interested," he said quietly.

Lady Catherine looked at him closely for a moment and then sighed. "That can easily be remedied," she declared and called Anne in. "Show Mr. Darcy the needlework you've been doing," she said. "Men appreciate accomplished girls."

Anne shyly showed her work and Darcy pensively tried to seem interested. His mind, however, was elsewhere.

He went to bed early, feeling quite dismal. As he undressed, Darcy looked at his face in the mirror, trying to reason with himself.

"You'll never be allowed with Elizabeth," he told himself. "Lady Catherine simply won't allow it. You'll have to marry your cousin." But the thought of not being with Elizabeth hurt him more then he had thought it would. Darcy stared at himself forcefully and declared "You _must_ have her. There is simply no other way to live. You will find a way to make Miss Elizabeth Bennett fall in love with you." And he finished undressing and crawled into bed without planning anything out. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was wondering how Elizabeth would like being mistress of Pemberly.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy had promised to call again and so he did. Elizabeth seemed interested in speaking to him, which both surprised and delighted him. He found himself opening up to her more than he even did with Bingley. She told him about her annoyance with her younger sisters and her mother and he said the same regarding his aunt.

"She expects me to marry my cousin, Anne," he said, "but I don't love her. Not even a bit. I don't know what to say to her, either. Anne is just so quiet. There is nothing to say."

"How terrible to be forced to marry someone you don't love!" Elizabeth cried. "While many do it, I would rather die an old maid than succumb to such torture."

"Do you have anyone in mind at this point?" Darcy asked, feeling quite bold. Elizabeth looked slightly taken aback, but she considered his question.

"Now that I think about it, there is one I might be able to stand," she said thoughtfully, "but I don't know if I could honestly say that I love him."

Darcy wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been that response.

"What about yourself?" she retorted, grinning. "If you can wriggle out of this entanglement, who would you like to marry?"

"This is an unfair question," he said with a smile. "I simply asked if you had anyone in mind, not who."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Fine. Is there anyone who you would prefer to marry over your cousin?"

"There is, actually."

"And you won't say who?"

"No, I won't."

She pouted for a moment. "I hope I'm not being intrusive, but why haven't you asked her to marry you?"

Darcy wondered about that for a moment before trying to get out of answering the question.

"Too many complications involved. It would take quite a while to explain and, frankly, I don't want to bore you."

"You won't," Elizabeth said with a grin.

"Would it be rude of me to say that I don't feel comfortable sharing my feelings about this?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Fine." She paused for a second before beginning again. "I'm going back to Longbourn soon. Will you be returning to Netherfield in the near future?"

"I believe so. I'm not sure if I can hold off my aunt's inquiries much longer."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Inquiries? In regard to what?"

He blushed mildly. It seemed almost natural now since he did it so often. "The woman I fancy."

Elizabeth looked amused. "It must be pretty obvious to her who this woman is."

Darcy resisted the urge to laugh. "Not quite. Simply the existence of such a woman."

"So no one has any idea as to her identity?"

"Bingley has an inkling."

"Bingley? Maybe I can ask my sister about it." Elizabeth joked. At least Darcy hoped she was joking. If she was to find out, he wanted to be the one to tell her.

They had been talking on the other side of the room from Mr. And Mrs. Collins. Both Elizabeth and Darcy glanced over at the couple in time to see a painful look on Charlotte's face directed at Elizabeth.

"I should probably make my exit," Darcy said, deciding to make the decision to chose between them easier then it already would be. "However, you asked who I would prefer to marry. May I ask you?"

"You may, but I will choose not to answer." Elizabeth said. They both rose. "It was lovely talking to you."

"Yes. Quite delightful," Darcy said. She smiled at him and for an instant, he imagined telling her everything and pulling her close. But then his mind returned to reality and he walked towards the door.

"Do come again," Mr. Collins said a little impatiently.

Darcy wanted to say that he heard Elizabeth say "Yes, please do," to him, but he hadn't been facing her, so he couldn't be completely sure of what he had heard. All he knew was the Elizabeth Bennett, the girl he loved, was confiding in him and talking with him for extended periods of time. And he was quite enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth was struggling quite a bit. She knew that telling Mr. Darcy to come again, please, was a mistake the moment she saw the look on his face. He looked utterly confused and surprised and had tried to turn back to see her before Mr. Collins shut the door and hurried away. He didn't want to return, possibly. Lizzie internally scolded herself and tried to forget about the short even. However, Charlotte turned to her automatically.

"You like him."

"Oh, I do not," Elizabeth retorted, grateful Mr. Collins had left the room for this conversation. Such conversation was no good for a man to hear

"Lizzie, I know you quite well and I have never known you to talk as much with a man as you have with Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth told herself she did not enjoy hearing this and she began to exit the room. Charlotte followed her.

"You are always looking out the window and acting very distracted when he's not here. Maybe waiting for him to return? You fancy him. It's okay to want to see him again."

"I don't fancy him."

"But you do, Lizzie. Sometimes you just stare out the window, not reading the book in your hands. And once, when you saw he was coming, you brightened up so. It seemed to make you a million times happier and you even looked in the mirror to quickly check your appearance. I have never seen you do that for a man before. What else could it be?"

Elizabeth continued walking away from Charlotte, but she was listening to every word. Did she really wait for him to return so earnestly? And adjust he appearance for him? It couldn't possibly be.

"When we dine at Rosings or when he calls, the way you look at him..." Charlotte trailed off for a moment. "It is so heartbreaking, yet touching. You cannot deny that you like him quite a bit. You must be tortured at not knowing his feelings for you."

Elizabeth stopped, slightly upset. She did not give him those looks. Charlotte had no idea what she was talking about. Right?

"You asked him to come back just now. You cannot deny that you don't like him at all," Charlotte said. Elizabeth turned around to look at her. Wasn't Charlotte supposed to be the practical, unromantic one?

"I think I could stand him. But love Mr. Darcy? He's so..."

"Handsome?" Charlotte said with a smile.

"That's not what I was going to say," Lizzie said, slightly irritated. But involuntarily and quite silently, she did agree that he was quite attractive. Probably more so then was good for him. It certainly hadn't helped their opinions of him when everyone felt he was proud.

"Rich?" Charlotte tried again.

"While money would be convenient, I am more concerned with love," Elizabeth said. "You can stop guessing. I don't love him, Charlotte. It is that simple." That, however, could also help explain things. A young, attractive, rich man was sure to turn a few heads and get conversations started about him, whether he wanted to or not. For a moment, Lizzie pitied him. But then she remember her conversation with Charlotte. "I do not love him," she repeated.

But Charlotte shook her head. "Not yet, Lizzie, but I think you will." And she exited the room, leaving Elizabeth alone with her thoughts.

Her head was spinning and she sat down for a moment to think. Love Mr. Darcy? Could she...

But it wasn't finished before a servant entered and introduced the man himself. He came in awkwardly. Elizabeth stood quickly and greeted him, feeling her face color.

"I forgot my hat," he said simply and reservedly, a completely different mood from their conversation only a few minutes before. Elizabeth's heart sank. He retrieved his hat and began to exit, then turned to look at her for a moment. Their eyes met and for a few magical seconds, he seemed to be looking into her very soul. Elizabeth almost hoped she was the one that he had been talking about marrying. _But why?_ she wondered. She hadn't wanted that a few minutes earlier. Mr. Darcy opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again very suddenly. _He doesn't care for me at all and he's embarrassed that I could even consider him when he's so far above me. He hasn't changed at all._ While she knew it was unreasonable, she felt it could only be one way or the either. Either he loved her or he despised her. There can't always be room for reason in love, especially when it is undecided whether it is requited or not.

"It was nice seeing you again," he said, exiting as fast as he could. As soon as the door closed, Lizzie sat down. She couldn't honestly have feelings for Mr. Darcy, could she? Even if she did, he obviously cared nothing for her. Perhaps he liked Maria. Perhaps that was why he came by so often. Elizabeth sighed. For now she knew that she cared for him, but that there was nothing she could do._ At least I'm going home tomorrow,_ she decided, looking out the window as he left. She almost hit herself once she realized that Charlotte was so correct. She did stare out the window. She did at times stare at Mr. Darcy when he was otherwise occupied. And she had asked him to come back again. She loved him.

_Why must Charlotte always be right?_

For a little while, Elizabeth sat alone, pondering over her changed feelings towards Mr. Darcy and lamenting the love that could never be requited. But she silently declared that nothing more would be thought about regarding that. She had much more important things to worry about, especially if she meant nothing to him. So, after a short time, Elizabeth stood and went about her day, trying to keep Mr. Darcy out of her mind. What she didn't realize was that she was all that was occupying his as he made his way back to Rosings.

_What did I do?_ he wondered. Her face when they had locked eyes for a moment had nearly broken his heart. She looked so hurt and confused. Did she sense his feelings and hate him for them? Did she feel bad for not returning them? But a part of him thought that maybe she cared or him and was mourning her inability to communicate her feelings. He had almost told her all. But then thought better of it. It didn't seem likely that she cared for him whatsoever and he decided that it would be best if he went on with his life without Elizabeth Bennett. He vaguely remember the declaration made just a few days before, but he disregarded it quickly. It was useless. She could never love him and she refused to marry without love. Even if by some chance he was the one she could stand, she would find someone she deserved and be happy without him. _As long as she's happy, I can manage_, he thought, though it hurt just to consider it. But what more could he do? She would be leaving soon. He would stay here for a while and then return home to Pemberly, he thought bitterly. Darcy entered Rosings with a hardened heart, deciding that even if he could not have Elizabeth, he would not marry Anne. If by some chance Elizabeth wanted him, he would be waiting. Always.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy tried not to let Elizabeth's absence change his routines much. He visited the Collins a few times after Elizabeth had left, but only out of courtesy, for his heart was not in it and the visits were dull and somewhat annoying. Mrs. Collins seemed to be quite pleased with herself and was especially nice to him, but he didn't care to find out why. Elizabeth and her had probably discovered his feelings and mocked him for it. He shortly ended his once frequent visits and spent more time at Rosings. After a month, however, he could not tolerate his aunt any longer and he made arrangements to return to Pemberly. Elizabeth was constantly on his mind. He went over every encounter, every word, hoping to find some hint of attachment there. But he could find none and he grew more and more dismal day by day. Their final confrontation didn't make him any happier because she had looked so frightened of him. This worried Darcy greatly and he thought of little else. Fortunately, dear Georgiana sent letters frequently and that cheered him up immensely. Though Darcy did not tell his sister of his feelings for Elizabeth, he spoke highly of her, finding he could not help himself. It felt good to speak of her, though he realized poor Georgiana must find it quite tedious and soon put an end to mentioning Elizabeth in his letters. This made responding to his sister's letters very hard since there was hardly anything else on his mind and he would sometimes takes days just to write one letter.

Lady Catherine had stopped with her hints about marrying Anne, but Darcy knew that she was merely rethinking her strategy. He wanted to be gone before she started again and so he left not a week after deciding to return home.

The ride seemed terribly long, but it was nice to see his home again. He came in and found soon found Georgiana at the piano. This didn't surprise him much. The girl was quite gifted at playing. He hoped she would continue playing because she was so talented and the song was so beautiful. He was pleased, though, when she got up as soon as he entered. She was ecstatic about seeing him.

"I hadn't heard from you in a while. I thought you must be having so much fun at Lady Catherine's that you forgot all about me," she said, joking, after they had initially greeted each other. The two siblings were very close considering their ten year age difference.

"I was merely so caught up in courting Anne that I had no time to write back," he returned. She grinned at him, then her eyes looked past him.

"Who-" she began, but she stopped and looked puzzled.

"What is it?" Darcy asked.

"I thought I saw someone, but I must be imagining it." She walked towards the window and looked out. Darcy followed, wondering what she had seen. But soon he knew.

"Ha! There is someone!" Georgiana mused. "And she's quite pretty, too."

And who should it be but Elizabeth Bennett, walking about his grounds behind a couple and Mrs. Reynolds. He noticed how natural she looked walking about Pemberly and how amazed she appeared. She seemed very respectful of it all and often would have to hurry to catch up to the rest of her group after she would stop and just look around for a moment. Darcy wasn't sure if he should be pleased or broken up over this new development, but Georgiana seemed delighted.

"I think I shall go meet her," said the young girl, leaving before Darcy was sure of what was going on. He didn't really want to see Elizabeth, not after their last confrontation. But part of him wanted to talk to her after such a long silence from her. He was torn. But his original plan further persuaded him as he remembered that he was supposed to get to know Elizabeth better. So he followed his sister, silently praying that everything would turn out okay.

Darcy soon found Georgiana and Elizabeth talking like old friends. But when Elizabeth saw him approaching, she stopped talking and began to look a bit fearful. _Am I that terrifying?_ he thought sadly. Determined to convince her otherwise, he said "Good day, Miss Elizabeth. May I ask to what I owe this pleasure?"

She seemed agitated. "Hello, Mr. Darcy. My aunt and uncle wanted to see your estate. I merely tagged along. I hope you will not think it impertinent of me, seeing as we are acquainted."

_Acquainted?_ He had always supposed heartbreak to be a figure of speech, but there was an aching in his chest as she said that. He had supposed them to be more than acquaintances, but she apparently did not. All his hopes were dashed away, every little bit of desire he had held onto for the past months suddenly seemed to die within him. And her obvious discomfort hurt him as well. But he tried to stay positive for the time being. _So much for my plan of becoming her friend,_ Darcy though bitterly, but he tried to stay positive. Or at least seem that way.

"Not at all," he said, forcing a smile. Here she was, his darling Elizabeth Bennett, and she didn't want anything to do with him. She considered him and acquaintance. He quicky resolved to double his efforts to move Elizabeth out of his mind. While he knew it would be pointless to try and be happy with another woman, Darcy saw no reason to dwell on his misery every moment for the rest of his life.

He showed her the parts of Pemberly that she had not already seen and met her aunt and uncle. Elizabeth and Georgiana were also introduced and got along splendidly. He was happier spending time with Elizabeth, though Darcy knew that she didn't love him and that there was no chance of her ever doing so. She made him happy. It was that simple. And though it pained him to imagine her with another man, he was pleased that she seemed to be mildly enjoying his company.

Before too long, it was time for her and her family to leave. Darcy said goodbye to them and asked if he could come visit them later in the week. The couple seemed delighted at this, but Elizabeth looked a bit unsure.

"If I'm going to cause any inconvenience or discomfort, I'd rather you tell me instead of tolerating my company," he told them, hoping to get Elizabeth to speak up if she was that against him coming to see her.

"It's not problem at all," Elizabeth said with an obviously forced smile. Darcy bid them farewell.

"I quite like her," Georgiana said to Darcy. "And I think you do as well."

"She is very agreeable," Darcy offered. But Georgiana would not leave it at that.

"I don't see why you won't just tell her how you feel about her. She's lovely and I'm sure she cares about you." Darcy inwardly cursed himself for being too easy to read, but then considered that his sister knew him better then anyone else.

"But she doesn't, Georgiana. So why hurt myself even more?" He hadn't really spoken of his feelings to anyone and it felt odd to start now.

The girl was quiet for a moment. "I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I know that I can manage. It just hurts right now," he said bluntly, leaving quickly so as not to continue the interrogation. Elizabeth Bennett didn't want him and he knew he'd have to learn to accept it. All his plans were turning to nothing and all his dreams regarding her were falling apart. He again went to bed early and looked at himself hard in the mirror.

"It seems your aunt was right," he told himself. "She never said it because she never knew, but she would have told you that love is a silly thing to get married for. Practicality is what marriage is all about. And Elizabeth is poor and has no connections. It would have been a disaster." But even as he said it, he could not convince himself. And he knew he'd have to face her again in just a few more days. He went to bed, imagining what Elizabeth would be thinking when he came to see her in a while. But he had no idea that she was just as heartbroken as he was.

Not incredibly far away, Elizabeth lay in bed, recalling the events of the day. She realized that Darcy had only been polite, nothing more. And she had seen his stricken face when he had seen her. She had imagined since their last conversation how she could tell him of her feelings, but all hopes disappeared. She knew she was in a position below him. Even if he was to love her, a marriage for hem would be impractical. But it hurt, nonetheless. Though she hadn't seen Mr. Darcy for a while, she thought of him almost always and fell more in love each day. She had hoped to see him when she returned to Longbourn, but had not prepared herself to see him at Pemberly, as she had been assured that he was not home. She had not known what to say to him at all. _Now you've ruined any chance you had with him_, Lizzie scolded herself. But thoughts of him simply would not do. She could not live the rest of her life mourning over him, though she knew that she could never be happy with anyone but him. _It seems I'm destined to die without love, just as I said I might have to do,_ Elizabeth thought. She decided that tonight she would lament this terrible loss and in the morning, simply act like nothing had happened. One night for her grief. Deep down, she knew this was unrealistic, but it helped her calm down a little and feel her grief more acutely. "You've lost him," she said quietly. Then Elizabeth Bennet proceeded to cry herself to sleep for the first time in her life. However, a moment before she fell asleep, she remembered Georgiana mentioning how much Darcy had said concerning her. A bit of hope crept its way into Elizabeth as she cleared her mind and left her troubles behind for a few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Not long after, Darcy decided to visit Elizabeth and her family as he had said he would. He came in and saw Elizabeth reading a letter all alone.

"Oh, I hope I am not disrupting anything," he said nervously. It felt wonderful to see her again, but he wasn't quite sure how to act. Part of him just wanted to confess everything and do something rash like...kiss her. But that would be improper and he promptly decided against it. _When she's my wife, I will kiss her, _he decided without bothering to think about the alternative. All he could do was to be positive, hoping she'd want him in the end.

"Not at all," she replied. "It's just a letter from Jane." She put it down to look at him. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy."

"Good morning," he replied, taking a seat. "Shall I leave you to finish your letter?"

"No, it's alright," she said. "I can complete reading it in a few moments. If you'll just give me a short time to read it, I would be most grateful. Regretfully, my aunt and uncle have just left on a walk. I was to join them shortly. You may join us as well."

"I'd like to."

"But for now, you must wait for me to read my letter. Is that alright?"

"Of course," he said and proceeded to wait. He could hardly keep his eyes off of Elizabeth as she read. He wondered if he should propose. There didn't seem to be much to lose. If she already knew of his feelings, he might as well. Darcy looked at the floor in frustration. _What should I do?_ he asked himself. He looked at her again, trying to decide. She was so beautiful, but the developing horror on her face frightened him. Tears emerged from her eyes and she set the letter down, wiping her face and trying to look away from him.

"Perhaps it's best that you leave," she said, visibly embarrassed and agitated. She stood and turned away from him, walking away a few steps.

"What is bothering you?" he asked. Her misery injured him and he wanted to try and stop her tears. Darling Elizabeth, crying. It could not be.

"I have received some troubling news from home. I must find my uncle at once." She started for the door, but Darcy stopped her.

"Sit down. You are not well." He called for a servant to retrieve the Gardners and sat Elizabeth down. "What is troubling you?"

"I fear I must tell you in the strictest confidence," she said, wiping her face again.

"I will not tell a soul," he said seriously.

"Lydia has gone off with," she took a deep breath, "Mr. Wickham. And I, who knew what he was, said nothing. This is all my fault."

She began to cry again but Darcy was lost. Wickham? Oh the poor Bennetts... He remember his own sorrow at his sister's misfortune.

Thoughts began running through his head. If Lydia's scandal was to be found out, then all chances with Elizabeth would be lost. And Bingley's chances with Jane would be as well. He had to do something to stop this. With Georgiana, he had caught on before things had gotten this far. What could be done now for Lydia Bennett?

"Jane writes to urge my uncle to go help my father find them," she sobbed. "They've been traced as far as London, but nothing beyond that." She started crying even harder. Without thinking, Darcy sat down next to her and pulled her close, still wondering how to stop Wickham before the Bennetts were ruined. Elizabeth tensed up, surprised, for a moment, but her feelings overwhelmed her and she continued to cry into his chest. It took Darcy a second to realize that his dreams were coming true. He had Elizabeth Bennett in his arms and she wasn't pushing him away. She actually seemed to be quite comfortable to just be held. As her sobs grew louder and more pained, he pulled her a little closer and tried to comfort her. This is what he had waited for. This is what he had wanted for months. And now that he had a taste of her, Darcy didn't want to let it go. His determination returned to him and he silently swore he would have her, no matter what. _Does this count as rash? _he internally asked, almost laughing, even at such a terrible time. Optimism overtook him for a few moments and he took in every second as if it could all end at any time.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Darcy released Elizabeth, though it anguished them both. He was lucky to have acted when he did, for the Gardners returned only moments later and Elizabeth explained the unhappy events to them, crying anew. Darcy wanted to hold her again, but he thought better of it and said his farewells. He left with a heavy heart, but soon he had decided what he must do.

Elizabeth, meanwhile, waited for her uncle to leave. She worried for her sister, for their reputation, for her family, but she also worried for herself. Mr. Darcy, even if he had the slightest inkling of feelings for her, could not marry her under these circumstances. She firmly decided not to dwell on her own feelings and instead focus on what her sisters must be thinking. Poor things, they must be heartbroken. Especially Jane. It had almost been certain that she would marry. But now, with a disgraced sister, they were disgraced as well. There was nothing to do but wait, Elizabeth decided. But her thoughts continually turned to Mr. Darcy. How it felt to be held by him, how pained he had looked when he left. So maybe he did love her. Her heart lifted for an instant, then plummeted back down. _What are you thinking?_ she asked herself. _Mr. Darcy probably has women wanting him everywhere. Why should he think highly of you? And even if he did, there's no chance of that now. You'll simply have to spend your life alone, Lizzie._ These thoughts were less than comforting and it made her angry with stupid Lydia, who hadn't the sense to realize the predicament she was putting her family in. _Foolish girl, thinking of no one but herself, as always. _Elizabeth fumed for a while, but finally, after she had seen her uncle off, the events of the day overtook her and she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy searched London everywhere, looking for Lydia and Wickham. He knew he should be worried about Lydia's reputation, but he could only worry about the eldest two sisters as his anger for the youngest seemed to consume him. If she could not be found, all was lost. Elizabeth seemed to take over his mind. It was maddening, but it encouraged him, kept his eyes on his goal. He met up with the family members of Lydia who were also searching and together they scoured London. Darcy knew that time was ticking. He also knew that Wickham would not give up his freedom without a hefty bribe. He knew that the Bennetts could not possibly afford the sums that Mr. Wickham would demand. So he planned while he searched, trying to stay optimistic for his sake and for his future's sake.

Elizabeth was quite overwhelmed as well. She had returned home to help comfort her family and maybe to find a little solace herself, but there was none to be found at Longborn. Mrs. Bennett had taken to her bed and spent most of the days crying and worrying quite vocally. Jane and Lizzie did their best to be kind to their younger sisters, but everyone's frustration with Lydia seemed to be oozing out of them and coming in contact with everything else they encountered. The poor sisters bothered each other quite a bit and all ended up spending lots of time alone. Even when they were together, they were rather quiet and anxious. Bingley had stopped calling and had left for London, Jane had told Lizzie with a calm demeanor one night. But Lizzie was sure that inside, Jane was quite torn up. This thought was proven when Elizabeth awoke to Jane sobbing next to her. She kept silent, knowing that Jane was strong enough to handle it and also that she liked to keep her problems to herself. But that combined with the loss of Mr. Darcy, in addition to Lyida's disappearance, made Elizabeth feel quite helpless and done for.

Each day could bring either good or bad news and waking up each morning wondering what the new day would bring was exhausting in her situation. While the normally calm Elizabeth usually kept her personal feelings and thoughts to herself or shared just with Jane, she found herself complaining more often then she usually did.

"All seems lost," the second eldest said to her sisters in a rare moment of peace. "If Lydia is not found, we are all disgraced as well."

"We are well aware of this, Lizzie," Kitty said irritably. Elizabeth tried to feel sorry for her little sister, but she was more concerned with her own lost love.

The girls tried to take their mind off things by practicing their pianoforte and reading a lot, but Mrs. Bennett constantly reminded them with her sobs. The Bennett daughters began to band together a bit to get away from their mother and confided in each other.

"I somewhat wish Mr. Bingley would return," Jane said sadly. That's was the most she shared her feelings on the subject, though Elizabeth knew how she was really feeling.

"I thought Lydia knew that _I_ liked Mr. Wickham," Kitty said angrily.

"You did?" Lizzie asked in alarm.

"A bit. But Lydia was always there to talk to him instead. I don't even think he knew what family I belong to. Or my name. But still. He seemed a fine gentleman." She sighed. "I still somehow hope that this is all a mistake."

Lizzie, horrified at the prospect of two of her sisters falling for Mr. Wickhim, quickly told her sisters of what Mr. Darcy had shared with her about Mr. Wickham's horridness.

"Now I am quite worried for our dear sister!" Mary cried and grabbed the family Bible, pulling strength from reading a few verses aloud.

The girls murmured in agreement and then sat in silence for a moment.

"I do wish that she would be found. Then we could stop worrying about her and our futures," Elizabeth said.

"I was under the impression that you had no intention to marry unless it was for love," Kitty said in surprise. "And no love has been expressed to us. So why are you so worried? Finally found a man you can put up with?"

"There is a gentleman I could possible fancy," Lizzie said guardedly, but Mary immediately looked up from the Bible and Jane stopped her needlework.

"Lizzie? In love?" Kitty exclaimed. "Why, he must be a very fine man indeed to have won our dear sister's heart. Pray, tell who he is." The young girl sat forward eagerly to listen to her sister.

"Yes, dear, please do." Jane's surprised face convinced Elizabeth to share her somewhat conflicting feelings regarding Mr. Darcy and the events that had taken place while she had visited Charlotte.

"Mr. Darcy!" Mary said, quite shocked.

"Yes. Now do be quiet. You wouldn't want Mama to hear you."

"Excellent point. I apologize," Mary said, lowering her voice.

"I thought you detested him," Jane said quietly. "That's all you ever said regarding him."

"Yes," Kitty reminded Lizzie. "You would tell us quite frequently how awful he was and how you thought so very little of him. I must admit that I am quite taken by this strange turn of events. You spoke so often of his terrible behavior."

"That was before I got to know him," Lizzie explained.

"But he's so proud and rude," Kitty intervened. Lizzie shook her head.

"He really isn't. He's quite shy. Large groups of people tend to intimidate him. In a smaller setting, he is quite tolerable. Likable, even."

"Lovable, you mean."

Lizzie shot Mary a glare. "I never said that I loved him. I might be able to stand him. And he is a very fine gentleman, but I do not love him."

"You should have seen your face these past few minutes," Jane said with a laugh. "You are quite in love." Lizzie was a bit put out. Her feelings were that obvious? "And it doesn't help your case that Charlotte has been writing me letters," Jane continued, grinning. Elizabeth blushed slightly. _I should have known. Never tell Charlotte something if you don't want her to try and act on it._ Though Lizzie thought this was a slightly pathetic was of acting on her knowledge, she realized that there was little else Charlotte could do and silently thanked her for keeping him fresh in her mind.

"You like Mr. Darcy, eh?" Mary said. "I don't believe I ever related my feelings for Mr. Collins to you."

The other three sisters looked at each other in shock. Mary? Mr. Collins?

"Don't look like that," she said with a scowl. "I fancied myself quite in love at the time. But he is married now and I have realized that I do not need to marry to be of worth. While I will try to, it will not kill me not to. I can manage."

The sisters continued to talk of their possible loves and their recent misfortune when a knock came on the door.

"A letter," the servant said, handing it to Jane and leaving. The girls looked at each other in anticipation for a moment before Jane opened it and skimmed it. She sighed.

"They have been found and will be married very soon." She looked over the letter again. "Papa says that no more officers will be allowed in this house." Kitty scowled as Jane continued. "Also, no balls until you are older, Mary and Kitty." Mary smiled and Kitty scowled again. Jane put the letter down. "But at least she is safe and will be married to him. We may not be so bad off after all."

"And now Lizzie can go snatch Mr. Darcy up," Kitty said, nudging her sister.

Lizzie smiled. Yes, she could go after Darcy now. And now that she knew how terrible it felt to think that she could have no chance with him, she at least wanted to ensure a small chance that they might be together.

"I'll go tell Mama," Jane said. All four girls rose and went to do their duties and entertain themselves. But Elizabeth's mind was busy as she did these activities, for she was plotting how to win Mr. Darcy over.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy was plotting too as he watched Lydia Bennett become Lydia Wickham. He knew after recent events that he should act now to get Lizzie before Kitty did something stupid as well. He didn't mean to be harsh on the young girl. He just didn't want t take the risk. Darcy decided then and there to propose to Lizzie as soon as he returned to Longbourn. Even if she said no, he'd have tried. And currently, that was all that mattered to him.

Not far away, Bingley was having similar thoughts. Darcy had written Bingley shortly after arriving in London to enlist his help in finding Wickham and Lydia. It didn't need to be explained that if they were not found, it would be difficult to marry Jane. Bingley left immediately. Together, they had searched London and told their failures to the poor family members of Lydia. Once the couple had been found, however, Darcy had quietly discussed with Wickham how to make him marry Lydia. An agreement was reached and Darcy watched Wickham ask for the youngest Bennett girl's hand.

It had also been decided that Darcy and Bingley's involvement in helping to find the couple not be mentioned to the immediate family. Mr. Gardner had for some reason concealed the fact that the gentlemen had been assisting from Mr. Bennett. Darcy thought it was better this way. He didn't want Elizabeth to feel obligated to marry him. He had bribed Mr. Wickham, but money should have nothing to do with Elizabeth marrying him. _She can find out after we're married,_ Darcy thought. He couldn't bear to think of the alternative so he dismissed it altogether. It seemed the best approach for the moment.

As he made his was back to Netherfield, Darcy planned how to ask for Elizabeth's hand. He felt he had never been more nervous. The night after Wickham's wedding, Darcy and Bingley had confessed to each other their feelings for the eldest two Bennett sisters and helped each other decide to ask for marriage. And also how, a bit. Both felt they needed encouragement.

_If love is not being able to think about anything except Elizabeth, _Darcy thought, _I am lost in it. _He felt he had thought of nothing but her for months. He probably hadn't. _She's bewitched me, body and soul, _he mused. Darcy wondered if Bingley felt this way about Jane, but quickly disregarded the thought. No one could care for a woman like he did for Elizabeth, he decided.

Elizabeth was, at that moment, thinking the same sort of thing about him. This was because of a rather unexpected visitor who called while Darcy was returning.

Not an hour before Elizabeth had begun thinking this, Lady Catherine had shown up unexpectedly at the Bennett's home, demanding to speak with Elizabeth. The girl had agreed to and the two women made their way to the Bennett's garden.

"A most alarming report has reached my ears," the older woman said as soon as they were alone. "I have heard that you, Miss Elizabeth Bennett, are engaged to my nephew, Mr. Darcy."

This surprised Elizabeth quite a bit. _Are my emotions that obvious that we are believed to be engaged? _She wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset at this bit of gossip.

"I know this cannot be," Lady Catherine continued, "for he has been practically engaged to my daughter for his entire life. It was his mother's dying wish that they be married. Also, they are equals in birth, money, connections, everything that matters. It would be a lovely marriage and..."

Lizzie, feeling very bold, interrupted. "Would they be happy?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Would they be happy together?" Elizabeth repeated. "I hate to disagree with your ladyship, but marriage doesn't have to be based on practicality. What about love and happiness?"

Lady Catherine was silent.

"Does she love him?"

The older woman paused. "I do not know. But it does not matter." The surprise that had stopped her melted away to reveal a more aggressive woman. "Marriage is not about love. This marriage is advantageous for both of them and they'll be happy enough in that. They will have rich children to be well educated and taught and for me to spoil. Darcy will inherit and my daughter will have a place to live. They will be happy enough."

Elizabeth had nothing to say. She was realizing how inferior she really was to Darcy's position. Lady Catherine continued.

"And how impertinent of you to think that my nephew would even consider you. It cannot be. He will marry Anne." The woman thought about this for a moment. "A broken engagement," she mumbled to herself. "Tell me," she said, speaking again to Lizzie. "Has he proposed marriage to you?"

"He has not," Lizzie replied after a moment.

It was then that Darcy and Bingley came into Longbourn. Darcy immediately recognized his aunt's carriage and he looked around in alarm. But he needn't look for her could hear her and he followed her voice to the Bennett's garden.

"...will marry Anne." There was a pause. "Tell me, has he proposed marriage to you?"

And Elizabeth's voice came strongly after, though Darcy knew her well enough by now to tell that she was frightened and putting on a defensive outside. "He has not."

"Good thing, too. A broken engagement does not look good, especially for someone of my nephew's position. Do you realize how below him you are? No family. No money. I actually thought better of you, Miss Bennett. I did not think you would turn about to be another husband hunter. I suppose I was wrong."

Darcy waited out of sight. Though it hurt him to hear Elizabeth thus abused, he was curious to see what would happen next.

"I suppose I was wrong," Lady Catherine said. She paused to wait on Elizabeth, but Lizzie said nothing. She simply looked back at the older woman, slightly shocked that she could be torn apart so easily. It hurt, though she knew it shouldn't.

Lady Catherine again continued without a response from her victim. "I know all about your sister, as well. Do you think I would allow my nephew to marry a girl who's own sister has disgraced the entire family? You are not worthy of Mr. Darcy. And to tolerate such rumors! How rare you!"

"I knew nothing of these rumors and I apologize that they distressed your ladyship so. However, you can see for yourself that they are untrue so I see no reason to continue to discuss the possibility of anything happening between your nephew and myself, especially since I am so decidedly below him, as you have said. That spoken, I would ask your ladyship to leave now."

Lady Catherine sneered. "And why should I? So you can begin spreading these rumors again to pollute my dear nephew's name?"

"I can promise you that I will not and that I have not."

"I do not trust you, Miss..."

"Enough!"

Both women turned and looked in surprise at Darcy, who was approaching them. He looked upset and angry and Elizabeth wondered how much he had heard. She quickly ran through the conversation in her head, relieved to find that she had not said anything to give away her feelings. She felt mildly foolish to do this since she had told herself she would express them to him, but old habits die hard. Elizabeth merely watched in awe as Mr. Darcy did not look at her, but came to stand between her and his aunt. She had to admit that she was quite impressed. He was disregarding everything his aunt had done for him, all the expectations that she had for him, simply to help retain the honor of a poor gentleman's daughter. She was surprised to see him, but very pleased. And he stood his ground quite well as his aunt began to berate him.

"Well!" Lady Catherine said, visibly upset. "What are you doing here? Aren't you in London?"

"That is none of your concern. I, however, recall telling you that I will not marry Anne. I could not be happy with her." If Elizabeth had not been impressed with Mr. Darcy by then, his words there would have done it. They gave her hope and also showed her how tough he was. _So he doesn't want to marry his cousin still. And he's doing this confrontation here and now. _Her heart began racing and she felt her face flush a bit.

"Happiness has nothing to do with it."

Lizzie could not see Darcy's facial expressions well since he had his back turned to her, but he seemed to become angered by this.

"For me, happiness has everything to do with it. I deserve that, don't I? I think I should be happy and if it means displeasing you, then so be it."

"Marrying for love? Is that what you want?" Lady Catherine sneered.

"It is." He unconsciously began to turn to look at Elizabeth, but then realized what he was doing and continued to face his aunt.

Lady Catherine rolled her eyes. "It's all about what's practical, my dear boy. Stop being foolish. Marrying for love never helped anyone. And why are you protecting Miss Bennett? Haven't you heard what this young woman has done?"

"I have heard what you accuse her of and I do not believe she would do such a thing. I know her character much better then you do." He paused. "She's my friend. I'll ask you to leave now."

"I'll leave, but first, Miss Bennett must make me a promise."

"And what would that be?" Lizzie asked, stepping out from behind Darcy a little. He instinctively moved in front of her to guard her again, but then seemed to realize that she was removing herself from his protection by her own free will and he backed down somewhat reluctantly. Lizzie noticed this with pride and it gave her confidence as she stepped in front of him to face Lady Catherine. "What is it that you want me to promise?"

"As you are not engaged to my nephew, will you promise not to become engaged to him?" Lady Catherine asked. Darcy seemed to shudder and he turned to look at Elizabeth for a moment. She couldn't bring herself to look back at him as she replied to Lady Catherine.


	10. Chapter 10

"No. I will promise nothing of the sort. Now please leave."

The older woman nearly flew at Elizabeth, but Darcy stopped her and led her back to her carriage without uttering a word. He didn't have a chance to. His aunt was shrieking at poor Elizabeth as she was guided to her carriage. Lizzie sat on the ground, a little shocked at her daring. Though she knew it was not an absolute declaration of love, it was still a tad embarrassing that he had witnessed that. And while it alone did not prove anything, with all the things Charlotte had noticed, Mr. Darcy might be able to tell. And she hadn't even been able to explain. Elizabeth was still happy that he had decided to protect her, though. She was flattered that he would take the time to come see her and then not shy away from his aunt when Elizabeth was in need. It gave her hope and, though she still worried, she felt slightly better about her chances with him. Elizabeth did not hear Darcy reenter the garden. She had assumed that he had left with his aunt, so she jumped at his voice when he came back a moment later.

"It's about time someone stood up to her."

Elizabeth stood up in alarm and brushed herself off. "I am sorry, Mr. Darcy. I was quite rude to your aunt. And now I'm a mess. I must seem quite uncivilized to someone like you."

"Not at all," he assured her, looking her over with amusement. "I am proud of you for standing up to her. And don't regard a word of what she said to you. You are not below me in any way. I am dismayed that she would be so insensitive and rude. And I apologize for it. But you seem able to take care of yourself."

"I did very little, actually. You are the one who spared me," Elizabeth said, feeling quite modest. Darcy laughed at this.

"I suppose I did. But in a way, you spared me as well."

"What do you mean, sir?" she asked as they both took a seat on a bench in the garden.

"I hope you will not think me silly."

She almost laughed at his remark until she saw his serious face. "Of course I will not," she reassured him. She mentally started listing off everything she _did_ think he was. _Kind, witty, handsome, brave... _

"I arrived to hear my aunt abusing you. I," he paused, "listened for a moment, not sure if I should intrude or leave it be. But she seemed to be very unfair to you and your family. And you stood up to her."

"Not much," Elizabeth said. "I asked if she thought you would be happy with her daughter. That is all."

Darcy looked surprised. "I must admit I did not hear that part."

She blushed. "I inquired if she thought you and Anne would be happy together and she didn't seem to think it mattered. I wouldn't have asked, but I knew you did not want to marry her and that you want to marry for love. I'm sorry if I hurt things between you and Lady Catherine." Elizabeth felt slightly embarrassed. He hadn't heard that part. He had just heard her being beaten down. She wondered what he must think of her now.

"No. Thank you for that. I've tried to tell her that I did not want to marry my cousin, but she would not listen. You gave me an opportunity to tell her how I feel regarding that. And I think she really listened this time. I might have struggled to get out of that one if you had not assisted me. Thank you." Darcy smiled at Elizabeth and she smiled back. They looked at one another for a moment before Darcy looked away. Elizabeth looked away herself awkwardly, wondering how she should react to this.

Darcy was wondering the same thing. He knew this was a perfect opportunity. He simply did not know what to say. He'd been planning for days, but somehow, all his words and ideas had left him right when he needed it.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth began, "I must thank you for helping me, as well." He turned to look at her again. "I may have never escaped from your aunt had you not arrived."

Darcy laughed. "It seems we have saved each other from the ultimate torture."

"It would appear that way," Elizabeth said with a smile. "Is there anything I can do to repay you for your kindness?"

Darcy thought about it for a moment. "You could tell me why you did not promise not to become engaged to me," he said, looking at her nervously. "If that is not too much to ask."

Elizabeth had not expected that. She knew that now she could tell him everything she felt. It seemed to be the perfect opportunity. But she was scared.

"I simply did not want to let her win."

Darcy's face fell a bit. He maintained a plastered on smile, but Lizzie could see the unrest beneath the mask.

"What is bothering you?" Elizabeth asked. He stopped smiling and looked at her quite seriously. They again looked at each other for a moment. But now Darcy spoke and he did not look away from her. Elizabeth felt like the only woman on the planet.

"Do you recall when you first told me of your troubles regarding Lydia?"

Lizzie nodded, her face darkening.

"And what of the time I came to retrieve my hat from the Collins'?"

Again, she nodded, looking more confused then upset this time.

"And your first dinner at Rosings?"

Another nod.

"Miss Bennett," he began, but lost his nerve and asked something completely different then what he had originally intended to ask. "Why don't you tell me what is bothering you instead?"

Lizzie had begun to nod again but she stopped midway and searched Darcy's eyes. He seemed concerned.

"Is there something bothering you?"

She shook her head this time, finally looking away.

"Are you certain?"

She turned back to him and noticed that he had not turned away. She had his full attention. _It's now or never, Lizzie._

"I remember all those events. I also remember interesting interactions between us at each event," she said. Darcy nodded, looking mildly worried.

"I understand," he replied, waiting for her to keep going.

"At the time, our dinner at Rosings didn't seem to mean much to me. But looking back, I realized a few things that I learned from our conversation."

This time, it was his turn to nod.

"And when you retrieved your hat from the Collins', I had begun to realize how what I had learned impacted me," she said. They both silently remember that look and the feeling behind it.

"I hope I did not frighten you at that time. You seemed so fearful," he said cautiously.

"Not at all," she replied. They were both quiet once more. Then Elizabeth stood. "I"m sorry," she said, seeming very agitated. "I don't know if I can really discuss this at this time." She began walking away until she heard his voice behind her.

"Wait. Please."

She stopped and he came to face her.

"Miss Elizabeth, you did not mention anything regarding your troublesome news."

"I guess I did not."

"If it would not be too much to ask, I would like to know your views on the events that happened right after you told me." His eyes again seemed to be diving into the depths of her mind and very self. She felt that she couldn't hide anything from him. But tell him of this? What if he had only been trying to comfort her and felt nothing for her in that way? _Ohh...this is so confusing_, Lizzie thought to herself.

"I felt safe," she began, quite ill at ease. "You seem quite strong, sir. And it helped me calm down quite a bit. Thank you." She paused, nervous. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"That will do, I suppose," he said quietly. "I will not detain you any longer. I apologize." He turned and walked back to where they had been sitting. He seemed disappointed. Elizabeth felt very unsure at that moment. He did not seem to be watching her. Perhaps he assumed she had already left. Elizabeth was almost to do that when she heard a slight mumbling, almost as if Mr. Darcy were berating himself.

"...just told her," he said quietly. "Maybe she..." He continued to talk to himself as Elizabeth watched silently.

She considered the situation for a moment and turned back to Mr. Darcy. Without a second thought, she went back to him, sat down, and put her arms around the man. It was quite a bit different then being held by him, but Elizabeth had to admit that she enjoyed seeing the reversal and the excuse to be near him.

"What's wrong?" she said, petting his hair softly as he put his head in his hands.

He sat up a bit, startled at the sound of her voice, but Elizabeth kept one arm on his back to continue to comfort him. He again seemed very proper with no sign of the problem that had been plaguing him just a moment ago.

"Miss Elizabeth," he began but she stopped him.

"You may call me Elizabeth. I think we know each other quite well by now," she said.

"Alright. Elizabeth," he started again, "I want you to know that I think very highly of you." Then he stopped, obviously nervous.

She smiled. "Thank you. I think very highly of you as well, Mr. Darcy. You are a wonderful man."

He looked a little shocked for a moment, but regained his composure and continued speaking. "Thank you." Darcy summoned up his courage. "But I may think more highly of you then you realize," he said, taking her hand. Elizabeth watched as he did so and then looked back up at him. "You see, at Rosings, I was trying to prove myself to you. I hope I am not the awful person I at first seemed to be and I hope that you can forgive me for that."

"Of course," Elizabeth said, watching him intently. "I was not very nice to you, to be honest."

"You were fine," he said, looking at her, seeming a bit shocked at what she'd said.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, Mr. Darcy. It probably kept a great many things from happening."

He looked at her oddly for a moment. "Like what?"

She blushed unwillingly. "Just...things. You know. You were saying?"

"The truth, Elizabeth, is that..." He stopped, unsure of what to say next.

"Yes?" she said breathlessly.

Darcy wasn't sure what overcame him at the moment he leaned forward, kissed Elizabeth's forehead, and slowly put his arms around her, trying to allow her time to reject him if she wanted to. She, however, let him hold her and even relaxed into his chest. She rested her head below his shoulder and Darcy pulled her in a little tighter.

"I...love you, Elizabeth," he whispered. "I'm sure these past months have made it very obvious to you, but I thought I'd tell you now myself. I love you," he said again, more sure of himself. "I'm sorry how I acted at that first ball. You don't need to apologize for anything. I acted terribly and I've tried to remedy things, but you're right, in a way. If I had been better, I might have had a chance with you. And if I am imposing myself upon you now, I am so sorry." His senses seemed to get the best of him and he relaxed his hold on her and began to move her out of his arms. "In fact, that was a foolish thing to do. I'm sorry. I will not let it happen again." He started standing, but Elizabeth put her hand on his arm and he sat back down for a moment. "Yes?"

"I love you, too." She didn't need to search for the words to say. That was simple enough to say and it explained everything. He looked at her in wonder for a moment and said nothing, so Elizabeth continued, suddenly unafraid. "I realized my feelings when you came to retrieve your hat. I wasn't sure what to say to you at that time and that's why I'm sure I looked a sight." She again paused. Darcy smiled at her and she grabbed his hand, feeling very confident. "And when I first learned of Lydia's mistake, I was in need of comfort. And you were there to assist me. I can never repay you for that." She paused, looking at Darcy. "I love you."

He kissed her on the forehead again, feeling slightly lightheaded. "That would actually explain quite a few things." Elizabeth laughed and began to lay her head on his shoulder. Darcy again put his arms around her and they sat in peace for a while.

"Will you marry me, Elizabeth Bennett?" Darcy asked, letting go of her to kneel for a moment. She laughed and said she would and again they delighted in holding each other.

They went into Longbourn not _too_ long later to find the house in an uproar. Bingley had just proposed to Jane. She, of course, had accepted him. Kitty and Mary were, for the first time, dancing around together and Lizzie vaguely hoped that Mary would be a better influence on Kitty then Lydia had been.

"I suppose I must ask your father's permission," Darcy said, taking hold of Elizabeth's hand. She nodded and led Mr. Darcy to her father's study.

"Excuse me, Papa, but there is a gentleman here to speak to you." Elizabeth let Mr. Darcy into the study, slightly displeased at having to let him go for a while, and sat outside the room as she waited.

So he did love her! And had the entire time! Elizabeth smiled. It really did make lots of things make more sense. She daydreamed and grinned like a fool as she waited for the two most important men in her life to come to a decision regarding her.

Finally, Mr. Darcy exited the study, looking a little confused. Elizabeth stood to meet him. "What did he say?" she asked.

Darcy searched for the words. "He...says he's not sure that I deserve you."

Elizabeth went white. "No! He couldn't."

"He said that you quite dislike me and I could never make you happy."

"You would make me very happy," Elizabeth said, brushing a tear aside. Probably the strain of Lydia's stupidity was making him more cautious. "I'll speak to him. Please don't give up."

"I won't," Darcy replied with a smile.

He left a few minutes later with Bingley. Elizabeth and Jane watched them leave and then began telling each other of their days.

"Papa said no?" Jane exclaimed.

"It would seem that he did. And I am going to go in and talk to him once I figure out what to say."

Jane shook her head. "That doesn't seem like Papa at all."

"I think it is the stress from Lydia that is causing him to be less sure of letting us go. While he is being a good protector, it is unreasonable to not allow me to marry Mr. Darcy. He'll listen to me."

"I hope so," Jane said. Kitty and Mary entered and the eldest sisters informed the younger about their love lives.

"Oh it's all so romantic," Kitty said with a sigh. She then lit up and produced a letter from her pocket. "And Lydia wrote me. She'll be coming home in a few days and bringing her new husband with her."

Lizzie was a little worried about facing Wickham again, but she was pleased that he had been made to marry and would not hurt another young woman. But what worried her more was being again faced with the possibility of not having Mr. Darcy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note- I am so ridiculously sorry for the two years wait. I got caught up in other things and simply forgot about it until my sister (book_maniac13) brought it up. She graciously agreed to let me post it on her account two years ago since I don't have my own. I sincerely apologize for taking two years to finish my little story. And thank you for the comments. I realize that nothing could ever compared to Jane Austen's original story and I certainly haven't been trying to best it. I just wanted to play with the story for my own enjoyment. Thanks for reading.**

Lizzie entered her father's study uncertainly. "Papa…" she began, but her father looked up at her and his expression made her stop. He seemed so sad.  
"Mr. Darcy has asked for your hand, Lizzie. That is certainly something I never would have expected."  
Lizzie nodded. "I know."  
Mr. Bennett took off his glasses and gazed at his daughter. "What changed?"  
"So much, Papa. He's not proud. He's kind and wonderful and witty and perfect in every way."  
"You sound like your younger sisters," Mr. Bennett noted unhappily.  
Lizzie laughed. "I do sound like them. But I'm quite serious. I can't imagine myself marrying anyone else. Please give your consent."  
Mr. Bennett sighed. "It pains me to realize there's a more important man in your life than me." Lizzie smiled at that. "I really don't think I have a choice, though." He put his glasses back on and looked right at Lizzie. "I will call him back and tell him that I have changed my mind."  
"Thank you, Papa!" Lizzie cried, throwing her arms around her father. She ran out of the study to tell her sisters. Mr. Bennett watched her go sadly.  
"Three daughters married in a weeks." He paused as he listened to his girls speaking loudly to each other in the next room. "I do hope Kitty and Mary will not follow their sisters' examples so soon or this will be a very quiet house indeed."  
Mrs. Bennett was far more thrilled by the news and immediately began planning the wedding. Jane and Lizzie both looked stunning in their dresses and the gentlemen looked quite dashing. It was a lovely ceremony and everyone in attendance was quite pleased with it. Many people noted that those getting married hardly paid attention to the ceremony and the visitors, though. And it was true. Lizzie and Darcy could hardly keep their eyes off of each other and Jane could not stop smiling at Bingley. As they left the ceremony, Mrs. Bennett looked at her husband and smiled.  
"We've done well, haven't we?" she asked. He smiled back at her.  
"It would seem we have."  
She sighed and watched them go. "Three daughters married. God has been good to us, Mr. Bennett."  
"That he has," Mr. Bennett replied. He seemed very quiet and thoughtful.  
"Shall we go home and find husbands for the remaining two?" she said with a grin.  
Mr. Bennett smiled and turned to his wife. "We hardly need to go home to do that," he pointed out and they looked at Mary and Kitty, who were conversing with two young gentlemen from a nearby town.  
"You are certainly right about that," said a slightly shocked Mrs. Bennett, taking her husband's arm. "Perhaps I should go talk to their mothers and…"  
Mr. Bennett cut her off. "I think that is hardly necessary, my dear," he said, glancing at his two daughters and their happy faces. "They'll somehow manage without your meddling."  
Mrs. Bennett rolled her eyes, but held her tongue. The two of them walked back to Longbourn, where so much had happened and so much still could happen.


End file.
